


The Light Of My World

by Emooly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard, the lady of luminosity of Demacia, and Ezreal, the prodigal explorer of Piltover meet each other in an unlikely turn of events to form a forbidden affair. As the princess of her kingdom, it is Lux's duty to marry Jarvan IV. Can she choose between her royal obligations and the love of her life?





	1. Chapter 1

I was naturally bored out of her mind. It was yet another ordinary summer afternoon in the kingdom of Demacia. I probably have a class later on in the evening, as if I have not studied enough already. Arithmetic in the morning, biological science at noon, liberal studies such as language and history afterwards, magic training once more, and then several summons to the League. Day in, day out. Not to mention all of those dreadful performances my father forces me to do during formal events. All those light shows. All those people. All that sound. It was annoying, and awfully tiring to deal with on a daily basis. But those were indeed the duties of royalty, and that I absolutely am. Luxanna Crownguard, the perfect little princess of Demacia, always radiating with happiness, sunshine, and energy. Oh, please.

I was perched by my bedroom window, a book on my lap and a relaxing breeze blowing through the open pane caressed my long, blonde hair like water. I breathed in the scent of the florals from the garden down below. I love this time of day- when the world is at peace and I can somehow manage to find some tranquility in this superficial, self-centered architectural pandemonium of a civilization. Bearing the weight of a crown is oh so difficult. I adorned my usual outfit, a form fitting navy blouse cloaked over by a sheer, white drape embellished with gold trim, my palms hidden underneath metallic gloves. Sleek, denim trousers that disappeared at my knees underneath sensible leather boots. A silvery headband tucked within my golden tresses that will always flicker whenever a glimmer of light decides to shine over it. The book I was reading was particularly unrealistic- another one of those hopelessly romantic fairytales about a princess and a prince whom both completely despise one another but then soon realizes the feelings of their respective significant others and then proceeds to gallop together in the sunset on an impressive stallion and mare, disappearing into the horizon as they live out their well deserved happily ever afters. If only life were that simple. I took another sigh before stepping off of my windowsill and exiting my bedroom. I was surprised when a chambermaid burst through my door, eyes laced with stress and trepidation.

"Miss Luxanna!" she gasped, after pausing to catch her breath.

I placed a finger over my temple and shook my head with frustration. "What is it?!" I snapped, unintentionally of course. I never lash out at the Demacian servants but I felt as if my patience was running especially short today. The timid lady jumped at my sudden outburst, before I maintained my composure and cleared my throat.

"What is it?" I repeated, in a much more high-pitched voice, one that would suit my bubbly and energetic exterior quite well.

"Y-Your evening classes are cancelled," she continued reluctantly. "King Crownguard would like to request your presence at the gala today in the western wing of the castle. Some highly acclaimed Demacian aristocrats will be making their appearances, and he wants you to-"

"Do another performance, I know, I know," I finished, maneuvering my way across the chamber in order to remove a formal outfit. Might as well start early for yet another one of these exceptionally important social gatherings. "What do you think I should wear? A nice blouse, perhaps? Maybe a skirt if I am feeling extra fancy."

"A dress, your highness," the servant girl interrupted. "King Crownguard requests that you dress extra formally for this.. particular event."

"May I ask why?" I inquired, turning around to face her.

"U-um, well I cannot exactly disclose that information to you at this exact moment, my dear.." she stuttered nervously, twisting the washcloth intertwined within her hands.

"Oh, come on!" I squealed, stomping my foot on the ground, anger proceeding to build within my stomach. My face started to flush bright red. "Why is my life so difficult? Not even the subjects dedicated to my servitude will be honest with me. It is so frustrating to deal with all of you stingy peasants all the time, I swear If only someone- perhaps a I don't know, lowly chambermaid could possibly understand the complications I have to encounter, the obstacles course I have to complete, the struggles I must tolerate, how treacherous of an existence it is to be a princess! Oh, the horror-"

"Alright, alright!" the maid eventually capitulated. They always do. A smile began to tug at a corner of my lips. You can tell she was exasperated with me. Her once gentle hands were now balled into furious fists and her bonnet was slightly unaligned due to how many times she has probably shaken her head in annoyance upon entrance into my bedchamber. She looked around apprehensively, eyes darting from corner to corner. "You have to promise not to tell anyone I told you this, otherwise my life is on the line, oh I couldn't possibly-"

"You gave in," I chided, placing a hand onto her delicate shoulder. She wriggled away from under my hands.

"B-but, I couldn't possibly, they were orders given to me by the king of Demacia himself, if I were to wrong him, I would.. I can't, I am sorry Lux!" she cried, slinking away from me.

"Shhhh," I hushed, placing a finger to her lips. It was almost theatrical, my interaction with these people. "Don't fight it. I am the one you professed loyalty the day you decided to give in to this life of servitude, remember?"

"Of course.." she muttered hesitantly. Finally, she surrendered, even to herself, thank God. She pushed me into my spacious wardrobe and checked to see if anyone was watching us before shutting the sliding door behind us. "You have to be patient with me due to the fact that the information I know is still.. limited, to say the least."

I nodded frantically. "Just tell me already!"

"Well, you see, my lady, that sort of defeats the purpose of this conversation if you want to know everything all at once in one go because my knowledge is still quite limited, and if you can stop tugging at my hair that would be very much appreciated," the servant girl pleaded desperately.

"S-sorry, I will stop," I apologized, quickly taking a step away from the poor chambermaid. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, the reason King Crownguard wants you to present yourself.. elegantly tonight is due to an ar-" she immediately covered her mouth after uttering the first section of the word I was so desperately craving to hear.

"Ar?!" I exclaimed. "Ar?! That is all you have to say to me after so much begging and

deal-breaking and anticipation? Is this genuinely the only fragment that you can provide to me given your so-called limited pool of knowledge?!"

"Your grace.." the servant lady stammered, looking down at her feet and folding her hands on top of another. "It's just that, I am not sure how you would respond to the news, and I am slightly.. frightened?"

"How downright horrible can it possibly be?" I asked, somehow managing to release a giggle. "If it's another one of those run-of-the-mill cocktail parties, I am sure this one will irritate me just as moderately as the previous ones have. So come on, spill!"

"I-it's.." the maid stuttered, still twitching uncomfortably as I held her gaze menacingly.

"It's what?" I cooed encouragingly.

"It's.. it's.." she remained adamant, pretending to inspect some other portion of the closet, as if that action could somehow bail her out of her current situation.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I shouted, flailing my arms around in the air before slamming them onto her shoulders and shaking her around.

"AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" she reciprocated in volume. She immediately shrunk at my reaction, covering her mouth with her hands. I loosened my grip over her body, and tried to comprehend what was just said to me. An arranged marriage? How come? Who could it possibly be with? Why me? All of these inquiries began to overwhelm my mind, all of which I was perfectly clear would remain unanswered until quite some time.

"Can you at least tell me who it is," I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"It's Jarvan the fourth, a Lightshield I believe," she murmured quietly.

"I see," I replied, placing a hand onto my forearm. My mind stopped spinning. It seemed as if the world was at a standstill. "OH, THE TRAGEDY!" I screamed, burying my face into my hands and sobbing into my arms to oblivion.

"He is incredibly handsome, by darling," the servant girl assured anxiously, as if that could possibly throw me out of my shame spiral. "A very respectable commander, I heard. He lead the Demacian armies against Noxian forces to victory! He is also an intellect, and quite the comic. I do believe he is well-acquainted with your brother."

"I need to sit down for a moment," I squeaked, placing another palm over my forehead. "I feel.. lightheaded."

"Of course, your majesty," the servant girl responded, hastily guiding me out of my wardrobe and seating me on a stool. She placed a hand on either side of my neck, gently massaging me to relieve the overwhelming stress I have recently undergone. She opened her mouth as if to say something comforting, but immediately bit her tongue. Smart girl.

"Do you think I will like him?" I asked shyly.

"Well, I am sure you will find him at least slightly appealing, dearie," the maid pondered. "He is not completely unbearable, from what I have heard. Sure, he may be arrogant, rowdy, outspoken, overly opinionated, overbearing, aggressive, annoying, and assertive at times.. may not be the brightest lightbulb in the box, but I am absolutely positive you will not despise him completely, that is."

"Oh, he sounds terrible!" I whined, kicking the ground with my boot, whilst jamming my poor toe. My mood has disintegrated exponentially over the run-down of those disgusting qualities.

"I am sure he is not so bad," the servant lady sighed, patting me on the back, and pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and providing it to me as a tissue. I wiped some pathetic tears out of my eyes. I felt very vulnerable at this point. "Now, Miss Luxanna, if you would let me get you bathed and dressed, that would be wonderful-"

"No!" I protested, standing up. "You are helping me in my quest to.. escape!"

"Escape?" she inquired, her tone becoming increasingly worried. "Oh but, Miss Crownguard, you and I both know that that is entirely implausible, and you would surely get caught by the royal guard, not to mention how much your father would scold you- I am sure it would be in both not only my best interest, but your family's if we were to carry on as if you are happy with this.. plan.."

"No!" I repeated once more. I threw the maid's handkerchief on the ground before stampeding toward my windowsill.

"Oh, be careful with that!" the servant lady scolded, picking up the piece of soiled fabric and rubbing it with her hands. "Now, your highness. Please cooperate with me here. I have already prepared a bath for you. If you could just do me this favor. Let's not jump to unreasonable conclusions. I am sure if we discussed this calmly and maturely with your father, everything will work out just fine."

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Quite positive," the maid replied somewhat assuringly. And in that moment, I almost believed her. Before she collapsed into another fit of trepidatious muttering.

"Oh, my life is ruined!" I wept.

"Now, now dearie," the maid cooed. "Let's go take that bath."

I nodded, and eventually obliged. Not that I wanted to. But because of everything I do nowadays- to fulfill my royal duties.


	2. Dress to Impress

The evening continued on quite uneventfully. I was shoved into the crystalline waters of a porcelain bathtub by the maid, and my hair was scrubbed thoroughly with some sort of soapy concoction. She then lathered some grainy scrub over my shoulders, back, behind, thighs, calves, feet, stomach, and chest.

"Ouch!" I yelped. "What is that? It scratches me."

"Just an herbal bath scrub, dearie," the chambermaid assured. "Here, why don't you rinse up while I get your dress?"

I imitated her obnoxiously, where she countered by playfully splashing me with some water.

"Don't take too long, darling," I giggled mockingly. She shot me a dangerous look before disappearing out the door and down the hallway. I decided to inspect my surroundings. The royal bath was luxurious, to say the least. The entire tub was encrusted in rubies, emeralds, diamonds and gold. Pearls lined the bottom of the wash basin, and the room was constructed primarily out of marble. The ceiling held some sort of fancy, medieval painting and a chandelier dangled from the center. On either side of the vicinity was a glass window that overlooked the kingdom of Demacia. The sun was now gently setting beneath the horizon. I heaved a satisfactory sigh, setting my chin on top of the sides of the bathtub, myarms splayed out messily on either side. I loved absolutely everything about the place where I lived. From the large, colorful buildings to the outrageous, floral fashion taste to the busy, vibrant marketplace to the hidden pockets of wonders- like the forest I always enjoyed exploring with Garen as children behind the castle, or the pond I bathed secretly in sometimes tucked around the outskirts of town, or the swamp I occasionally ventured in on the side of the city square. I cupped her hands into the steaming water around her and poured some over her hair, gently massaging my face.

"It's a good life," I whispered to myself. Too bad that life would soon be ruined after I have to share it with some boisterous freak. Who cares if he is some strong, masculine military commander? I certainly didn't. If he was like all the rest of the Demacian men- arrogant, uptight, aristocratic and indulgent, I had no interest whatsoever. I silently punched myself. Oh Lux, you silly princess, how could I be so quick to make assumptions? For all I know, he could be a genuinely caring person. After all, I haven't even met the man yet.

"My lady, are you ready yet?" I heard the servant girl whisper on the other side of the room.

"Yes, yes, just one moment," I responded, disappearing beneath the surface of the warm bath water and just lying still for a moment. She waited patiently. There was hardly any time during the day where I could just relax and be at peace. If it were a moment to hold my breath and wriggle around in a tub of briny soap, she would be happy to grant me that sort of tranquility once in a while, no matter how big of a hurry we were in. I stood up after several minutes, and stepped toward the maid, where she welcomed me with a towel and a bottle of lotion.

"Hurry, dry and moisturize yourself, we only have an hour or so before the ceremony begins," she hissed harshly.

"Alright, alright," I sighed melancholically in response, wrapping the towel over my breasts and tucking the prickly fabric into my armpits. I poured some lotion into my open palms and then lathered it over my arms. It smelled of sweet, fruity nectar. I followed her into my bedroom, drying my hair with the towel before being forced to sit down onto the chair facing my vanity.

"Arms up," the chambermaid instructed, as if this was a common drill. I did just so as she strapped on an awfully tight corset.

"Ouch!" I gasped as she proceeded to tie ugly knots into the brittle fabric.

"You are going to have to get used to this once you become queen," the chambermaid murmured. "She has to wear one every single day, for long periods of time."

"I hate corsets!" I whined. My breasts spilled over the top of the piece, which the maiden grumbled annoyedly to herself as she adjusted them back into place, and then walking behind me once more in order to fasten the cloth. She shook her head with dismay once she tightened the last knot. I could hardly breathe.

"Do you think you could loosen this, maybe slightly?" I requested. It was reasonable! I could have passed out right then and there.

"No," she replied curtly,

"Oh, but it hurts!" I whined, making sure to drag out the last word.

She shook her head in response, retrieving more undergarments from a cabinet located on the other side of the room. My eyes darted from corner to corner. This was it. Where I could make my grand escape. Call for a horse drawn carriage and then gallop into the Demacian countryside, disguising myself as a farmer's daughter for the remainder of my existence. How lovely and downright rational that would be.

"Don't even think about it," she whispered menacingly as I was about to stand up. I shrunk back into my seat as she fitted my panties on, and then a lacy neck collar and some silky gloves.

"I hate these sorts of outfits," I muttered. "So tight and itchy and girly."

"This is royal clothing, my dear," the servant girl countered. "It is mandatory that you wear them for today's occasion. It will be over before you know it, I guarantee."

"Do you promise me?" I asked, as she brushed my long, flowing golden hair.

"Of course," she said. "It will start off with a traditional Demacian banquet, and then an exciting performance done by Demacian aristocrats, where you will be making your feature appearance. " My face lit up at this notion. I have always adored behind underneath the spotlight. The chambermaid noticed my enthusiasm for this segment particularly, and then continued on with her rambling, which I barely paid attention to.

"Later, there will be the grand ball in the open garden, with a gala to end the evening. Afterwards, the women will naturally converse and gossip in the field behind, and then the men will drink, dine and gamble in the main hall." She finished combing my hair, setting the brush down and then ruffling it slightly. "It's just like it always has been."

"How exciting," I mumbled, setting my head down onto the table. I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually aqua gems of pupils that glittered with excitement were now devoid of emotion, flickering dimly underneath the light. My golden hair that once possessed the texture of rolling prairies of wheat now laid drably on either side of my head. My nose wriggled playfully underneath the splash of brown freckles, and my cherry blossom pink cheeks were now flushed more than ever. My thin lips opened and closed as I mumbled grumpily to myself.

"Don't be like that my mistress," the maid scolded, standing me up and leading me to the wardrobe. "I hate seeing you upset. Besides, it will be over before you know it."

"I will just pray to the gods above that he doesn't like dancing,too much," I complained. "That will drag the horrid death march on far longer than I intend it to."

"Luxanna Crownguard!" the maid shouted, now standing completely still, her hands on either side of her as she remained still as a pole in the middle of my closet. "You will dance with him! Is that understood?"

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "I just don't understand why this is such a big deal. It is honestly such a bore."

She proceeded to remove a white dress from the rack nearby, which was embellished with gold-encrusted fabric. It was fairly low cut, and the skirt beneath it was a high-low. I neither liked nor disliked the garment. She allowed me to step into it, and then zipped up the back. I looked at myself once more, admiring my delicate, angelic figure. The dress suited my frame well. I always trusted my servant girls to pick out my clothing for me. They were considerate of my sense of style, but they still had to follow the orders of King Crownguard, my father. if they didn't, showing up to this all important ceremony in a rainbow strapless dress embedded with sequins and jewels of the like would certainly not be in favor of my father's wishes. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the chambermaid giggle with excitement.

"The finishing touch," she whispered to herself.

"What?" I inquired curiously.

"The tiara!" she exclaimed, fetching a wooden box from a near dresser.

"Ooh!" I laughed. "Now this is more like it!" She nestled the prestigious headdress into my hair. Jewels and gemstones of all sorts were embedded in the silvery piece.

"I love it, I love it!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Now, now dearie," the servant girl giggled. "Let's not get too excited." I was bubbling with jubilation as she lead me back to my vanity.

"I have always hated wearing makeup," I whined as the maid patted my face with some flesh-colored powder.

"And why is that, your highness?" she inquired, though I doubt she was all that interested in hearing my answer.

"It makes me look like someone I am not," I answered simplistically.

"Close your eyes," she directed softly, before applying some glittery, golden eyeshadow over my lids. I have always respected her tastes. They were elegant, refined and pretty, but certainly not too over the top, and maintaining my natural beauty by not concealing it, but rather accentuating it.

"I mean, I hate how all those pesky Demacian girls feel inclined to cover their already ugly faces with even more of this stuff," i muttered to myself. "It really just defeats the purpose because it shows how insecure they are with themselves."

"Luxanna," the chambermaid scolded. "You and I are both very clear on what happened last time, remember? When you called a lady from some aristocratic Demacian family a 'deformed, haggard mutant who will never find a boyfriend'?"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

"You need to watch your mouth sometimes," the servant girl responded. "You genuinely hurt her feelings. I want to see a formal apology from you tonight, and your father does too."

"She was the one that was stuffing her face with all that sponge cake," I defended. "It isn't before long that she will soon become as large and globular as Duchess Mildred."

"Luxanna," her voice became dangerous. I shut up. After all, she was the one that was applying my makeup. I felt the wet eyeliner coat over my flesh, followed by the ticklish, circular sensation of the blush. The mascara pulled harshly at my eyelashes. I felt some hairs on my eyebrows being plucked.

"Ow!" I squealed.

"Just several more.." she said to herself, and put the tweezers down once my screaming became unbearable. "Fine! We will just have uneven eyebrows for tonight. Is that what you want?"

I shook my head. "That's what I thought," she replied. She proceeded to dangle that menacing, metallic device over my eyebrows. I squeezed my eyes shut. Several more hairs were plucked, followed by several more girlish yelps. My mouth was soon coated in a peachy, pinkish lipstick followed my a glittery, iridescent gloss. She removed some white, pearly heels from a nearby drawer and allowed me to step into them.

"There, you are ready," she whispered. "Unless you would like to have that mane of yours in an updo."

"That would be very much appreciated," I said. "After all, am I not dancing the night away with Jarvan the fourth?" I rolled my eyes as I uttered the last line with the utmost sarcasm.

"I am positive you will survive," the servant girl responded, sitting me back down in front of my vanity and removing a curling iron from another intricately styled cabinet. She rolled the metallic bar into my hair, holding it as it pressed my tresses into complicatedly textured curls.

"No I won't," I replied. "Perhaps I will faint, have a heart attack or something. The sheer stupidity of my future husband will overwhelm me and I will naturally experience an unfortunate aneurism and die before the last waltz on the dancefloor."

"Now, now, I am sure it will not be as bad as you make it out to be," the chambermaid countered. She fit the last curl beneath a glimmery headband she fit over my hair.

"Done!" she exclaimed, quite pleased with herself at a job well done. And so it was. "Now

why don't you gather some belongings into this golden clutch while I clean up and escort you downstairs. It is going to be a long night ahead of us." I did as I was told, before fitting on some elegant pearl earrings and a golden necklace. I managed to fit some bangles on either wrist and clattered my way to the nearest mirror. I felt like a robot. Everything was on so tightly and wetly and uncomfortably. But I still managed to admire my appearance, if not for just a moment. I placed a hand mirror, several coins, a watch, a compass, and a fan into the clutch before I left out of the door. The halls felt warmer and more vibrant than usual as the chambermaid trailed behind me. The bright gold and red carpeting laid proudly beneath my feet as the portraits of hundreds of ancestral Demacians fled past me, ones that I barely paid any attention to on a daily basis as I whisked through these breezeways. I stepped hurriedly down the spiral staircase to meet my father in the main courtroom. Food was already placed on the tables- yet another traditional Demacian dinner, with turkey, bread rolls, mashed potatoes, beets, yams, cranberry sauce, caesar salad, and tomato cream soup. I greeted my father, just for show.

He was seated solemnly upon his throne. He looked as he usually did- flowing blonde hair that was now beginning to whiten at the edges, a proud mustache sitting above his lips, bold sideburns in front of his ears and a large hearty smile. He greeted me with open arms. He was dressed in a white suit with golden trim and a cape tucked securely behind.

"My little Luxanna," he smiled. "Why don't you take a seat?" I nodded.

"Of course," I replied, feeling the thousands of sets of eyes laying on my back as I found my way onto my throne. I spotted Garen out of the corner of my eye, in his usual attire- a silver and gold chestplate with a navy blue cape dangling behind him. His metallic trousers disappeared into leathered boots and his sword was hidden in a sheath that suspended onto a belt.

"Oh if it isn't the brother I socialize, laugh and converse with on a daily basis about Demacian politics," I greeted sarcastically. He seemed to be in a particularly bad mood today, as if he wasn't angry, sullen, and unsociable on a daily basis.

"Don't screw this up like last time," he hissed between gritted teeth as he took his seat in a throne on the other side of father. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. Aristocratic families soon began to pour in, duchesses and dukes, noblemen- the Demacian elite, I liked to call them. They filed and seated themselves accordingly into their respective tables, usually conglomerating in grouply clusters of close family relatives and friends.

"Welcome, all!" my father exclaimed, standing up from his seat once everyone was settled. The main hall was filled with people. It was quite a luxurious sight, the windows glistening from the sunset's last bits of light, rainbows reflecting from the pieces of glass. A round of applause resounded through the room as my father graced everyone with his presence. I sneered at Garen. He met my gaze with an unfriendly scowl before scouting the room with his calculating eyes.

"I would like to re-introduce my daughter, Luxanna Crownguard, the princess of Demacia!" he exclaimed, motioning for me to stand. I did so reluctantly, smiling halfheartedly. I just was not in the mood. My father gestured to me once more, placing a fingertip on either side of my his lips.

"Smile!" he mouthed. And so I did. For him. I beamed and giggled and laughed and joked as I always pretended to do. For him.

"Hello, everybody!" I greeted in an unnatural, high-pitched overly enthusiastic voice. "It is so-" I pretended to accidentally trip over my high heels before stopping myself. Clumsy and cute. Just like he wanted me to be. "Amazing to meet you all!" A roar of laughter resounded through the halls.

"And my son, Garen Crownguard, the prince of Demacia!" my father continued, disguising that fess-up as an everyday happening.

He stood up, bowing his head sincerely to the crowd. A less loud round of applause echoed through the hallway.

"I would like to thank you all for participating in this momentous occasion- the celebration of the engagement of my daughter, Luxanna Crownguard to the prince of the Demacia from the Lightshield family- Jarvan the fourth!" he yelled, raising his arms in the air. Loud cheers and whistles resounded. I clapped my hands together, pretending to seem excited and happy when I was everything but.

"Now, now, settle down, everyone!" my father chuckled. "Let us commence the banquet!" He raised his glass of champagne into the air as everyone sitting in the tables mirrored this action. I sipped from my own, scanning the room attentively.

"Father," I whispered.

"Hm?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Where is he?" I asked. Funny. How I was not even informed of this arrangement until several hours ago. Not by my father, not by my brother or any member of the Crownguard family for that matter, but my chambermaid.

"Oh, Jarvan?" my father inquired. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Who else?" I countered.

"Watch your tone," he responded. I did just so. "He is probably returning from a skirmish over the hills, I am sure he will be here soon." I was growing ever more impatient.

"Just who is this person?" I asked, exasperated. I was angry. Mad that he didn't tell me about this earlier, that it was such a last minute situation. As if the happiness of his daughter comes second to the Crownguard name. "Why must I marry him?"

"For the economic, financial, and military stability of the Crownguard family," he replied simplistically. And it was just that. I folded my arms across my chest, my anger boiling over ever more. I looked around the room once more. It was decorated quite extravagantly as usual, the curtains regal and bright, drawn to embellish the windows, golden carpeting on the ground and white wallpaper rolled on the sides, glassy, opalescent chandeliers glistening elegantly, suspended from the ceiling. More paintings of slightly more ancestral Demacians lingered on the walls as well. How could he. How could he possibly say and do something like that. I wanted to disappear into the throne as the front doors of the main hall opened, interrupting everyone's dining experience. A tall man in golden armor stood at the entrance, with a royal guard on either side of him. He approached the three thrones on the opposite side of the hall, his steps languid and smooth. I inspected his face. It was rugged, considerably handsome, but certainly not of my taste. Too stubbly. Too old. Too mature.

"Salutations, your highness!" he exclaimed, kneeling before my father, his left hand on his right shoulder and his head bowed down low. The soldiers of the royal guard mimicked this action.

"Hello, Prince Jarvan," my father smiled. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Luxanna Crownguard." I felt my eyes watering. Oh, just a normal introduction between adolescents, heirs of the Crownguard and Lightshield name. Nothing more, nothing less. Fairly casual, not as momentous as a future marriage or anything. I was looking in an opposite direction, lips quivering. I was no more than pawn on the chessboard, another piece for the King Crownguard to manipulate and use for his own comfort and pleasure. I looked down at him. He met my gaze with a half-smile. I grimaced. My tears were starting to well over, but I expeditiously stopped myself. Coughing, and swallowing the lump in my throat. I managed to force a smile. After all, crying would ruin my makeup.


	3. Let There Be Light

After several minutes of standing there awkwardly with a gold-encrusted prince knelt before me, I decided to break the silence by smiling timidly and acknowledging his presence.

"There really is no need to bow," I assured. "Please, stand."

"Oh, but I must!" he pleaded, taking my hand out of the blue and planting a kiss on it, which I would have instinctively yanked away if my father was not perched watchfully behind me. He was very.. how do I put this.. intense, for a start?

"Th-thank you," I stammered, still slightly unsure as to what I should do at this point. What kind of an idiot did my father saddle me with this time? How am I supposed to weasel out of this one again? This freak was the heir of the Lightshield name? The commander of the greatest forces of Demacia? What kind of a joke is this.

"It is genuinely such an honor to meet you this evening, my lady," Prince Jarvan exclaimed. He was big, and loyal. A personality of a golden retriever, almost. I despised it.

"Ch-charmed," I replied, looking the other way.

"You look very beautiful this evening, Luxanna," he complimented. It sounded forced and sugar-coated. Gross.

"Lux is fine, thank you," I responded, still pretending to inspect another corner of the main hall.

"Shall we dine?" he invited, extending his armored hand outward. Jarvan was awfully sincere, and I felt terrible about not responding emotionally enough. But it just felt so.. structured.

"Of course," I replied, taking his hand and following him to a nearby table. He pulled out the chair and instructed me to sit, which I did so reluctantly.

"What would you like?" he asked. "A bread roll, perhaps? Or maybe you don't like to eat starch. I can fetch some of that garden salad for you if you want."

"It's really fine," I answered, removing an artistically folded napkin from the table, unfolding it, and then placing it onto my lap. "I can serve myself."

He nodded agreeably, and then sat down beside me. He proceeded to spoon generous servings of food onto his platter. His plate was soon piled with the finest Demacian gourmet. After wrapping the table napkin around his neck, he picked up his fork and knife and started to dine. He ate like any military commander would- hastily and messily. The area around his mouth was covered with the meaty grease from his protein, and the vegetables on his plate were also scattered in a disorder.

"So Lux," he grumbled in between each bite of his food. "Tell me about yourself."

I forked some mashed potato and beet into my mouth, and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

"Well," I said. "I really like being summoned into the League- it's the only time I get to leave the castle and be on my own for a bit. I get to meet and interact with people from all over Runeterra, and it's also a great way for me to hone my skills with light magic."

"Interesting," he responded, although I am sure he found my previous blurb to be anything but.

"Quite," I countered. "How about you?"

"Well," he mimicked, shooting me a playful smile. I was not entertained. He quickly picked up on that fact. "My latest troops have conquered a nearby barbarian village toward the back mountains. It was a small skirmish, but you can say I am proud- after all, they are fresh recruits and it is genuinely impressive that they are able to pull themselves together and perform-"

I stopped listening mid-sentence. He was just so boring. Everything about him. Perhaps I disliked him so strongly because he was everything my father wanted for me. Tall, handsome, some commander for the Demacian army, well-dressed, well-mannered, well-spoken, educated- and stable.

"How fascinating," I murmured, as he rambled on and on about some war his great-grandfather participated in, and how those battle tactics got passed on to his side of the family. I poked at my sweet potatoes, my cheek resting in the palms of my hand. Give me a break! I was practically falling asleep now. Did this gentleman honestly believe I would find this discussion any bit of interesting? Oh my goodness gracious.

"So anyway," he continued. Oh brother, here we go again. "What are your hobbies? Do you do anything else besides being locked up in this castle like a damsel-in-distress?" How awfully rude.

"Considering the fact that I have to attend classes every single day with personal tutors and then magic training in the evening, there is not a lot of time for me to explore these so-called hobbies," I shot back, slightly annoyed, and expressing it this time.

"That sounds terrible," he responded, spooning another portion of meat into his mouth. "You know, once we are wed, I can take you wherever you would like to go."

My eyes lit up. "Really?!" I squealed, bobbing up and down in my seat. People started shooting me looks. Not the time, nor the place. I settled down. "But like, really?" I asked in a quieter voice.

Jarvan nodded with the utmost enthusiasm, happy that I have finally reciprocated his excitement. "Absolutely," he said. "Wherever you would like to go. As long as we have a horse and a road, I am allowed to take you anywhere outside the kingdom."

My heart sunk. Still, if I were to go anywhere, it would still be stuck him. I took another sigh. All good things come to an end, I guess. The dinner continued on uneventfully. He asked me more of those icebreaker questions, and I responded in a monochrome voice, or sometimes I didn't even bother to form an answer. After the seafood appetizer and traditional main course was served, the soup was placed onto the table. More conversation ensued.

"You know, my princess," Jarvan resumed. "I can give you whatever you would like in this world. Jewels, treasures, gold, dresses.." He paused. "Freedom?"

I still responded to that word quite ostentatiously. The way I would straighten my back and perk up my ears to listen. I still said nothing, stirring the contents of my soup nonchalantly.

He waited for me to answer. When I didn't, he merely continued what he was saying before as if nothing has happened. "You are very beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks," I replied monotonously. It was just that. No sparks, no fireworks, nothing. I felt no chemistry whatsoever.

"Long blonde hair, sweet blue eyes," he murmured to himself. "Better than any Demacian maiden here, surely."

"I suppose," I said weakly, once more, heaving a sigh, still churning my soup. I have no appetite. Just sitting here and listening to this oaf rattle on and on about his life, and my life, and his interests, and my interests, and those disgustingly sappy compliments is enough to drive me bonkers. It was so exhausting trying to be polite and deal with people like him. He was just like all the rest of the people my father tried to saddle me with. Exactly the same. Might as well give me an army of clones to choose my husband from. His bowl of soup was now completely drained, and he was just staring at me poke and prod at mine, elbow rested on the table and chin facing toward me.

"So pretty.." he continued, taking two fingers to stroke my face, starting from the top of my cheek to the crook of my chin. I cleared my throat, adjusting myself uncomfortably, preferably away from him. Courtesy, Lux, behave as a princess would.

"Why aren't you talking?" he asked. "You seemed so bubbly and enthusiastic from what my royal advisor told me. Do you dislike me?"

"Oh, no," I responded, almost too quickly. "I am just tired, that's all."

"Of course," he replied. Yes, please. Pretend to be considerate and understanding. You don't know anything. You are just another one of those Demacian executives, overly-confident, greedy, self-centered, douchey, and well, quite frankly and extremely horny. He started to place a hand on my leg, allowing it to run upward. I hated the feeling of it, but I bit my lip and said nothing. It was what my father wanted me to do, after all. I shifted my thigh away, crossing my legs and taking a sip of my soup. He understood my body language. He didn't push. He didn't pry. After the soup, dessert was served. I was counting down the hours like my fingers. Just several more, and I could be in my bedchamber, away from father, away from the crowd, away from all the noise, away from him.

Dessert was simplistic- a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream and a berry syrup.

"Luxanna.. do you like to dance?" he asked me, scouting me out of the corner of his eye.

"I have no preference," I responded.

"I love to dance," he said, not taking into account my somewhat indifference toward it. ."I can tango, waltz, salsa.. whatever you would like."

"Can we just… not dance?" I suggested. Several other members of the table, Demacian dukes and duchesses I assumed, looked up from their sundae and shook their heads rigorously.

"Alright then.." I countered, waving my hand toward them in dismissal. "I guess dancing here is not an option, but a necessity."

"Hasn't it always been that way?" Jarvan asked, finishing the last bit of his dessert.

"I suppose," I replied once more. My ice cream has melted into a white, grainy soup. The berries sat sadly in the corner. I was like those berries, in a sense. Disgusted, unhappy, and alone. The banquet ended abruptly, and all of the guests were escorted to the ballroom. If I could just separate myself from him, even just for several seconds. He stuck to me like glue. From the past hour or so that I have spent with this dingbat I have observed and collected quite a bit of information about him. Jarvan the fourth. How do I start. Well first of all, he was very persistent. And I mean, really persistent. He asked way too many questions, and was displeased when he didn't get enough answers. So he just asked more questions. And more questions. And more questions. Secondly, he doesn't know how to read social cues. A detrimental fault, surely. It will probably plague him more than he will know in the future. Thirdly. He was not particularly bright. Perhaps he could converse lightly about military tactics or guerilla warfare or something, but most certainly not about politics or anything more complicated, controversial or intellectually stimulating than that. Fourthly. He was overly aggressive and rambunctious, much too loud for my tastes. And lastly, he was very well, how do I put this? Corneous? And unconditionally touchy-feely. Disdainful. Which was why I still obliged. My patience was running on a thread, but I allowed him to contact me physically like that. Like the way he would put that armored arm over my shoulder. It was heavy, and metallic, and smelled weird. But I still let him. Or how he would hold my hand. I didn't even know him. I only just met him, but here we are, acting like newly-weds.

The ballroom was large and awfully regal. Lights showered over the dance floor, and chandeliers were suspended from the ceiling, fancy glass ones with candles lit on golden platforms. The room was colorful, and for the most part constructed out of marble. Several tables were pushed to the back of the space, with pastries and beverages lining the surface. A classical, orchestrated tune began to hum through the ballroom. Naturally, people started to dance. I looked in another direction, pretending to look for someone. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the center.

"Come on, Lux!" Jarvan coaxed. "Let's dance." He towered a full head above me. A dance partner of that height was just plain awkward and uncomfortable. But I did it anyway. King Crownguard stood at the doorway with a glass of champagne in his hand. Another was in his coat pocket. He was eyeing me watchfully. I did just so. He didn't lie. He was a very talented dancer. I managed to follow along, my strides timid and weak, while his were defined and pronounced. Ugh. The sun was for the most part, set. Several rays of light still touched the floor of the dance room, pouring in through the large, rectangular windows that lined the ballroom and allowed everyone to look over the Demacian nightlife. I took Jarvan's hand once he extended it out toward me. And we danced. It was nothing special, just a classic waltz that felt too structured and too forced. I stepped on his feet several times.

"Sorry," I murmured shyly.

The dances continued for what seemed like an eternity. These people just never got tired of dancing, did they? There was a jazz song, and then classic ballroom dancing, and then a waltz tune, and then a slow hymn, and then a contemporary jam, and then some tango music. It was like they were possessed. Robotic, lifeless shells that went through the movements. I just did as I was told and laid low. After what seemed like forever, the dance was over. My father ushered his guests back to the main hall, where the dining tables were removed and regal chairs were arranged so that they were facing golden platform encrusted with sparkling jewels toward the center of the room.

King Crownguard himself greeted his guests as they filed in an organized manner into the main hall.

"Greetings all!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air. "Are you all enjoying yourselves so far?" Cheers resounded. It was loud. Just so loud.

"I would like to invite my daughter, Luxanna, to the stage!" he shouted. I realized Jarvan was still tightly gripping onto my hand. I wriggled my palms out of his grasp and maneuvered my way toward the platform.

"Good luck!" he whispered encouragingly. I smiled meekly, nodding in his direction and then meeting my father on the stage. My father handed me my baton once I was on the platform, which I gripped. So comfortable, just like it always has been.

"Just do it like you usually do," he hissed through gritted teeth. I obliged.

"She will be performing some colorful light tricks!" he bellowed.

"Hello, everybody!" I greeted in another overly-enthusiastic, cheesy voice. "Does anybody want to witness the grand RAINBOW EXTRAVAGANZA?!"

The crowd cheered for me, just like they always did.

"Alrighty!" I laughed fakely. "Let's get TO IT THEN!" The throng went wild. I tossed my baton into a place in the air where a spotlight hit. I loved being under the limelight. I converted that particular spot into light energy. A bright, iridescent orb emerged. Oos and ahs resounded. I extended my arm into the air and split the ball into two. More oohs and ahs. I continued dividing it into several dozens of small rainbow bubbles. Directing them above the crowd, I twisted my baton once more, commanding them to shatter. Brilliant pieces of photons were produced from the explosion, and they showered over the audience like raindrops. I did another twirl, and swept my hand into a line. A rainbow bar emerged. I pressed the light energy downwards, concentrating it into a flattened shape. I treated it like a melting prism of butter, spreading it out in front of me like a painting. The crowd applauded. I stretched out the rectangle in front of me and rounded it so it formed a nice bubble. I opened up a space into it by flipping by baton and stepped into the circle. Enclosing the space behind me, I commanded the light energy to jump upward, which it did. Slamming my baton once more, the iridescent bubble around me shattered, showering the crowd once more with rainbowish photons. They went wild. I flashed yet another award-winning smile and landed onto the stage, on my feet, of course, Grabbing my baton, I sent a ray of sparks over the audience's head, gentle, light-inspired fireworks exploding over them. And for the grand finale, I swept my baton by my feet in order to create a rainbowish platform. As I stepped, more prismatic platforms formed beneath my feet. I stepped onto each one, forming a rainbow, and skated down the road, colliding into the back of the room and doing one little flip before it disappeared. The crowd roared with admiration. I did a little curtsey and took another bow.

'"Thank you, thank you!" I belted, flailing my hands around in the air. "Thank you so much!" My father approached me from amidst the crowd as I placed my baton into his hand. He didn't allow me to use it very much nowadays, only to perform in order to impress the aristocrats but when I did- it was the most amazing feeling ever. Jarvan stepped up toward me as the performance continued with what seemed to be a plump opera singer from the Demacian elite.

"You looked so beautiful," he complimented. "And you are so talented.." He took a lock of hair from my head and rubbed it in his fingers. I took a step back, away from him.

"Thanks," I said. The sparks and energy and life were gone. It was just me, now. And the dope I just so happened to be engaged to. My eyes lost the light they had when I was performing. What were once illustrious, neon spheres has now transformed into dull, navy marbles. I heaved another sigh, rubbing my arm.

"Shall we sit?" Jarvan asked, extending his hand outwards, like Prince Charming he was.

I nodded silently, and took his palm. We were seated in the back row. After the opera singer finished, a contortionist, magician, contemporary dancer, comic, jester, and Demacian orchestra followed. The crowd did their usual routine of fawning over the performer after applauding and screaming and waving their arms around in the air.

I said nothing as Jarvan continued to touch me like that. Hands on my thighs, calves, hips, and waist. Lips pressed against my face, arm stroking against my back. I shifted away from him as much as possible, but like I said earlier: Jarvan was persistent. Once the performance ended, the group was escorted into the open garden for the gala. Pastries like cupcakes, custard, pudding, jelly, and creamy tart was served. Glasses of alcohol were passed around. Typical Demacian women. Stuffing their faces with sugary sweets for the tasty delight, and then drinking it all away just so they can dilute it from their systems later. Just like they did with their men. I shook the angsty thought from my head. Jarvan was still beside me, a plate of snickerdoodles in one hand and a glass of champagne in another. The garden was decorated opulently. The gazebos that dotted the field were embellished with flowers and silky fabrics. The grass itself was lit up with stylish lanterns, and the tent that housed the entire gazebo was colorful and welcoming. Jarvan's hand was still pressed against my back, now empty after he finished his plate of cookies.

"Shall we go outside to the balcony?" he asked. My father was still watching me from across the tent. His eyes have been latched onto me toward the beginning. And because of that, I agreed.

"S-sure," I stammered hesitantly, for I was completely aware of what would soon follow. Jarvan took my hand, and lead me out. The night air was cool, fresh, and natural- a reliever from the stuffy atmosphere inside the castle. I inhaled and exhaled. Jarvan was still closely behind me, trailing me like a golden retriever. I giggled a little bit at that comparison. It was funny thinking humorous thoughts to myself that no one would know about.

"Now that we are alone.." Jarvan said. The balcony was completed blocked off my tall rose bushes and vines. A willow tree cloaked the expansion, and we were indeed, thanks for the stating the obvious- alone. Fireflies began to appear from the darkness, and my eyes lit up as I saw them.

"Shoo, shoo!" Jarvan swatted at the insects. Their lights faded, as did my enthusiasm.

"So Lux.." he started, placing a hand on either side of me. I was pushed against the railing of the balcony. I felt exposed as he stood before me. He was close Much too close. The corset was becoming overly tight, squeezing my pert breasts so they were pushed outward. My glistening legs were exposed in the moonlight. It was a high-low skirt after all. Curses. Why did that pesky chambermaid have to assign me with such a showy outfit this evening. She was usually more conservative than this. The white and gold lace tickled my skin as my makeup glimmered in the darkness. I crossed my ankles and looked into another direction as I always did when Jarvan began to inch closer.

"I want to see what you look like with your hair down," he demanded. I obliged, undoing my headband and releasing my golden curls. I bit my lip, nervous as to what he would say.

"So… pretty," he commented before taking my face and planting a kiss on my mouth. Another one of his hands were caressing my thigh. I did not like it. I tried to push away, but he was very strong.

"Stop fighting it," he grunted, as his tongue entered my mouth. I closed my eyes shut. I didn't return any of his kisses. He suckled and licked and played. I was disgusted.

"Stop it," I whispered. He ignored me. Perhaps I was too quiet. He can't. He wouldn't. He most certainly shouldn't.

"I said stop it," I said, a little louder. He continued to ignore me. His fingertip traced over my breasts and then down my waist. His hands traveled through my hair, his thick full lips pressing against me.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. He didn't. In fact, he continued, at a faster pace. He proceeded to unzip my dress, and clumsily undo the strings of my corset. His hand was now tracing the part of my inner thigh, and pressed against the outer part of my pussy. Enough was enough. My patience has officially run out. I swatted him in the face with my clutch, and kneed him in the side which surprised him completely. I pulled up my dress, looking at him, eyes laced with fear.

"I have to go," I stated. Tears were now streaming down my face. He didn't call nor run after me. I sprinted across the field, going mostly ignored as the guests were enjoying the gala. I burst through the door of the main entrance only to collide into Garen. I was now sobbing, face red and eyes watering.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. Once he noticed my disheveled appearance, his expression softened. "Lux.. what's wrong?" I shook my head and bolted past him. My high heels were especially difficult to run in, so I stepped out of them and hooked my fingers into them, flinging myself up the staircase that poured into the main hall and fled. The paintings whisked past me, ones that I will never have the time to stop and admire. I flung myself into my bedchamber, slamming the door behind me, breathing heavily. The servant girl was cleaning up when she saw me.

"Lady Luxanna!" she exclaimed. "What is wrong?'

"J-just change me out of this," I stammered, exhausted. I flopped into the chair of my vanity as she did exactly as she was told.

"There is still several minutes before the gala is over," she muttered while pulling down my gown, which was already undone. "Aren't you going to meet your father and brother to see off the guests? And why is your dress unzipped?" I shuddered at the question. So many questions.

"Just undress me, please," I said, tears beginning to overflow again. She remained silent after that. I breathed once the corset was off. I quickly changed into a loose-fitted blouse and leggings, shrugging on a cloak.. I emptied out my clutch into a nearby drawer and removed a small, unnoticeable handbag. Stuffing in bare necessities like enough money to last me several days and some food and water, I headed out.

"Now, just where are you going?" the chambermaid demanded, closing the door before I could exit.

"I need to go," I stuttered. "Now."

"And just exactly where to?" she inquired. "You have to tell me what is going on if you want me to help you. Just look at yourself! You are a mess."

I inspected myself in the mirror. It was true. My face was watery, and my eyes were puffy and swollen. My hair was a mess, which I quickly concealed by pulling on the hood of my cloak.

"What happened?" she asked gently, placing a hand on either side of my shoulder.

"It's just Jarvan," I said.

"What did he do?" she purred softly, stroking my hair like a mother would.

"Just things I didn't want him to," I answered simplistically, biting my lip to stop myself from crying again.

"I see," she replied.

"I want to leave," I demanded. "Now."

"Will you be coming back?" she inquired.

"I am not sure," I answered.

"Okay," she responded. "Take all the time you need. I will ask for a carriage at the back gate for you."

"Thank you," I said. I was grateful. I really was. That she didn't ask anymore questions.

She disappeared for a moment, probably to speak to a guard, and returned to speak to me.

"A carriage is waiting for you right now in the back gate," she informed. I nodded solemnly. "May I just ask where you will be going to?"

"Anywhere," I whispered. "Just not here. Not in this castle."

She nodded, still locking into my gaze. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

I shook my head violently. "No," I replied. "It's fine. I will be okay."

"Alright," she whispered once more. "But can you promise me one thing?" She took my hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please come back later, Luxanna," she said. "Please."

I nodded. "Okay. It won't be for long. I swear."

She smiled. "Okay."

And that was that. She escorted me to the back gates, concealed in the darkness of the shadows illuminated from the light of the party. We slinked in the inky confines of the night. I stepped into the horse-drawn carriage, which was uncomfortable and cramped. Smart girl. She most likely ordered one for common folk, and not for royalty in order to conceal my identity for a little longer.

"Where to?" the coachman asked as I placed my handbag onto the floor of the carriage.

"Anywhere but here," I responded simplistically.

And we were off. The carriage disappeared into the night, and far from the castle, whisking me away with it.


	4. Fall For You

The horse drawn carriage was amazingly stuffy and uncomfortable. I decided to pry open a nearby window to let in the cool night breeze.

"So miss, were you visiting the palace?" the coachman asked suspiciously.

"You can say that," I responded, pulling up my hood further in order to conceal my golden locks.

"I see," he replied. "Is the Demacian marketplace alright for you? It's in the middle of the town square, and we should be there soon."

"That is fine," I said, adjusting my cloak.. It was a considerably chilly night. I smoothed out the purse on my lap, admiring the night life and the palace that was slowly disappearing behind me in the distance. "Just away from the castle."

"I can understand," the coachman muttered. "It can get a little.. claustrophobic back there."

"Yeah, no kidding," I giggled, making sure to cover my mouth as I laughed. I immediately suppressed it as the coachman looked back at me. suspiciously- almost as if he recognized my voice. After a moment of silence, he decided to shrug the notion off his shoulders and then proceed to continue along the pathway. After several minutes, he dropped me off in the Demacian marketplace, which was a good distance from the palace. I could spend some time here.. just to refresh myself and not think about life as a constricted princess.

"Thank you for your transportation, kind sir," I said, giving him a genuine smile. He nodded. He looked rugged and quite tired. It must have been a long day for him.

"Always glad to be of service," he responded, tipping his hat. I returned the polite gesture by handing him a clean Demacian bill.

"You can keep the change," I replied as he looked at me in shock. "You honestly have no idea how much that carriage ride has convenienced me."

"A-are you sure?" he stammered, examining the money, as if he was almost in disbelief that it was authentic. "This is fantastic! Thank you very much."

"Mhm!" I smiled, turning into another direction. He stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait, miss!" he shouted. I spun once more to meet his gaze.

"Have we met before?" he asked curiously. "I feel as if I have seen or heard you from somewhere in the past.

"Um, no," I responded. "I don't think so, at least."

He nodded. "Okay. Well, I shouldn't keep you."

I grinned, halfheartedly this time. He didn't say another word as he stowed the carriage back to the Demacian palace. I decided to observe my surroundings for a bit- see what I was getting myself into. The marketplace was.. lively to say the least. Citizens of Demacia were out and about, ready to immerse themselves into the night air. People of all classes were gathered in the marketplace- whether they were noblemen, merchants, artisans, farmers, peasants, mages, warriors, craftspeople, or apprentices. The marketplace was simplistically yet beautifully decorated. The ground was constructed out of patterned configurations of cobblestone. Booths and stands of fruits, vegetables, meats, jewelry, clothing, and souvenirs lined the effervescent street. Above the colorful canopy of the sales tents was an animated suspension of the Demacian crest with the city-state's motto below it: "Demacia, now and forever!", all embroidered fancily on royal fabric. The sign was suspended from a building located on the left to a tower on the right. Demacian flags hung from rungs that were loosely nailed into the tall structures, in addition to advertisements and commercials of various services. It was essentially a melting pot of all types of culture, diversification, variety, and life that I was never exposed to living as a sheltered damsel behind the walls of the palace and the shields of the royal guard. But now I was free at last, allowed to roam wherever I pleased without being closely followed by a soldier or a security force. It felt almost exhilarating. The icy air stung my sensitive skin like frostbite- but the exhilarating feeling of breaking from my restrains made me immune to it. I heard a folk song coming from the voices, instruments, and souls of a local band of musicians coming from my left. I followed the noise through the crowd.

I noticed pairs of young peasants dancing with one another to the tune. It felt pleasant and quite rural, which I of course didn't mind. Any music was better than the robotic orchestra that resounded throughout the ballrooms of the palace. I tapped my foot along with the rest of the gradually gathering crowd. It was catchy and fun- it drummed through my ears and then into my body and eventually engulfed the entirety of me. I wanted to dance. Eventually I was lead into the circle by a male peasant. You can tell he was drunk. By the way he threw his head back into the air and laughed at the sky. Normally, I would have pulled away in fear, perhaps slapped him across the face if I was in a bitter mood that day. But I was not being my usual self today. And to be honest, I kind of liked it. I laughed with him, just as loud, if not louder. It felt so amazing to be alive for one ephemeral night. The dance was a mixture between lyrical and tap- one that was abnormal to say the least. As a young child, I have been trained in all forms of dance, whether it was ballroom, traditional, contemporary, or ballet. This sort of routine was a walk in the park. We began to trade partners as the music grew more upbeat. The crowds cheered heartily as the tune picked up its pace. I felt dizzy, yet ecstatic. I was laughing the entire time. It felt so right- because it was not a choreographed waltz, but a carefree, improvised tango.

During another trade-off, I spotted a blonde boy out of the corner of my eye. He was standing amidst the crowd, arms folded across his chest. He was considerably tall, and appeared to be around my age. His cerulean eyes still glistened in the darkness of the night, and were absolutely captivating. I somehow could not manage to take my eyes off of him- something about him was just so fascinating. My feet and legs were already sore from all of the dancing I have done. I decided to wait for the end of the song before leaving to greet him. Oh, who am I kidding. My conscience was correct. What was I going to do? Strike a conversation? Make small talk? What could I even converse about? Nothing interesting, that's for sure. During my train of thought, another tune began to pick up, and I was spun around in a circle once more, this time lead by an older man. He seemed to be enjoying the music as well, laughing and smiling as did the rest of the crowd. My eyes were still glued on him. What was he staring at me for? Did I have something on my face? Did he recognize me as the princess? I suddenly froze, mid-dance.

"Hey, what was that for!" the man shouted, displeased with my inconsistent rhythm, in addition to the fact that I have appeared to step on his toe.

"Sorry, I-I have to go," I responded, removing myself from the busy dance circle, and walking straight toward the blonde boy. He was still standing in the same position. Now that I was closer, I was able to get a better look. He towered a good head over me, and possessed an air of confidence. His blonde hair was streaked with some hazel brown highlights and was strewn in a messy array. And those eyes. Blue like the ocean water, and extremely calming. I was lost. His entire face was attractively structured. A broad nose and a well-carved jawline cupped his symmetrical lips. Broad shoulders, a full torso, and long legs characterized his lean yet mesmerizing frame, which was covered by a white shirt underneath a leather vest, and a dark pair of trousers. I did not see his shoes.

"D-do I, um, well, know you?" I asked, looking up at him. He locked my gaze.

"Who knows," he countered. I was surprised by how quickly he managed to

formulate his response. "Perhaps. I may or may not. The real question is do you know yourself?"

"I suppose I do," I replied, in a much more composed manner.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he questioned abruptly, staring at me square in

the eye. I hated how he did that.

"What do you expect me to say?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's your decision. I am not afraid of rejection."

Why not. Take a chance, Luxanna. It's not as if he gave you much of a choice.

"Fine," I replied. It was rare that I was ever this decisive. "Where to."

He did not respond, and grabbed at my hand. I instinctively yanked it away.

"Sorry," he murmured immediately.

"It's okay," I said. He didn't touch me much after that without my permission. Which was nice.

"Would you like to explore the city with me?" he asked, extending his hand outward. His eyes sparkled like the night lights.

"Absolutely," I smiled, taking his hand. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"My apologies," he chuckled. "The name is Ezreal. I am a traveler, originating from Piltover. How about you?"

Piltover. Exactly how far away was that. I decided to use my minimal geographical knowledge to calculate the distance. Let's see here.. far enough way so that I can tell my real name without a face of shock.

"Luxanna, I am from a merchant class family in Demacia," I responded discreetly.

"What a pretty name," he complimented. Flushing embarrassingly red, I immediately cut him off.

"C-can we just get to where we need to go, please?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course!" he responded, pulling me into a nearby tavern. "Welcome to paradise."

The interior of the building was warm and inviting. Bright colors, loud laughter, cheery merrymaking, singing dancing, and alcohol galore.

"So I see," I breathed. It was definitely a lot to take in, I'll give you that. Especially for someone who only ever ventured outside of the palace walls once in a blue moon.

"Have you never been to a bar before?" he inquired, nudging me forward as he strolled casually behind me.

"It's just kind of overwhelming," I murmured. I started to feel lightheaded. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," he responded, pulling out a stool from the bar and allowing me to seat myself. "Are you alright, Luxanna?"

"Lux is fine," I replied. I placed a hand on my forehead. Darn it. Why did I always have to be so delicate?

Ezreal didn't seem so sure. "Are you sure you are okay?" I chuckled. Oh, of course I am okay. So okay that I am locked in an arranged marriage that I did not even want to be involved in. So okay that my alleged fiancee is the most repulsive combination of prideful, egotistical airhead and demented pervert. So okay that I can barely hold a conversation with my father and brother. So okay that I am not even supposed to be here and could face a possible prison charge or banishment from the kingdom if I were to be seen fooling around with another man. So I lied.

"Yes," I whispered meekly. He didn't seem to buy it.

"Need anything to drink?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please," I groaned, burying my face into my hands.

Ezreal knocked on the wooden counter of the bar. "Two Demacian cocktails, please!" he requested.

"Coming right up," a hefty bartender with cascading ginger locks answered. Ezreal turned back toward me.

While we waited, I decided to take a look around my surroundings. For goodness sakes, how could people be so happy like this all the time? Women and men laughed and danced around in circles in the tavern. Music resounded in both high pitched and low pitched melodies, as it poured out of the open windows into the night, almost radiating positivity to the world outside. The entire tavern just possessed an extremely welcoming atmosphere overall.

"So.. Lux," Ezreal said, sliding in a bit closer than comfortable. "Tell me about yourself?"

"What is there to tell," I countered. "I am not exactly the most interesting person in the world."

"I am sure we can get something out of you," he replied. "Favorite color, favorite animal, favorite fetish.."

"What?!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my shame spiral at the last time.

"Alright, maybe not the last part," he rebutted. "Seems a little bit personal for a first date."

"Yeah, no kidding," I giggled. He was awkward. In a good or bad way, I wasn't sure. But I somehow liked it. "And who ever said this was a date? I don't even know you."

"Do you want to, though?" he inquired, his voice suddenly dark.

"S-sure," I said, even though I wasn't. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you upset right now?"

"Um, I mean. I guess so. Kind of. Okay, maybe a lot."

"What's wrong?"

"That's clearly none of your business."

"If you didn't want to tell me, you wouldn't have told me in the first place."

"Fine. Family stuff, okay? It's nothing I want to get too deep into."

"Sure, I can understand that. We'll stay out of it."

"So.. are you a traveler or something? I can't really tell with the getup you have on."

"Haha, I guess you can say that. I just really like to explore, see the world and stuff."

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Several more drinks, clinks of glass, conversation deepened as the night grew ever darker.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Ezreal asked. He hopped off the barstool and stretched out his arms behind his neck. You could tell he was a little bit tipsy, with the way he slurred his words and the cloudy residue over his eyes.

"Sure thing," I replied, instinctively of course. What exactly was I thinking? Was this just a statement of my rebellion against father? It couldn't be. I just knew it. I took his extended hand and proceeded to step out into the center of the dance floor, which was just a slightly raised platform in the middle of the tavern. The music was endearingly rustic, and very cheery. A band of instruments played away in the far corner of the room. We spun, twirled, danced, fell apart and came back together, swayed from side to side.. it was almost magical. My feet felt as if they were lifting off the ground, through the roof and into the starry sky. Just dancing with a stranger, without a care in the world.

"You are a very skilled dancer, Lux," he complimented. "Where did you learn?"

I flushed a crimson color immediately, looking away from him.

"It just comes naturally, I guess," I stammered quietly, completely ignoring the fact that I have probably taken ballroom dancing classes longer than I have been literate. My head began to spin. I was so so happy. For the first time in so long, I felt free as a bird, flying out of the cage that was my castle.

"C-can I sit down for a second?" I asked, placing a hand over my forehead. "I feel a bit dizzy."

"Of course," Ezreal replied, immediately stopping and walking me over to a nearby table. "One water, please," he muttered to a passing waiter, who nodded and walked brusquely into the kitchen doors.

Everything was so funny. Life is so funny. Laughter began to bubble, starting from my toes, through my lungs, out of my mouth. I started to burst out into a major fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing about.." he asked, obviously concerned for my mental health and overall well-being. I must have looked like a total lunatic.

"Sire, your water," a server whispered, eyeing me curiously as she placed the glass onto the table's surface.

"Thank you." Ezreal said as he accepted the drink and pushed it into my direction. "Drink."

"I don't think so," I responded, trying to stifle another burst of laughter.

"You probably should," he advised dangerously.

"Okay, okay fine.." I dragged out the last word obnoxiously, taking the cold cup to my lips. The water suddenly felt hot against my tongue. It burned my mouth with its intensity as I drew back with displeasure.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I think we should leave." Something about the bar was making my head hurt, and my temples pound. I wanted out.

Ezreal obliged immediately, following me out into the street as I staggered in front of him.

I started laughing again. Oh, Lux. Look at you. A refined, delicate Demacian princess. Perfect, innocent, and pure as can be one moment and the next here you are in the city slums getting drunk with someone you barely know. It's pitifully comical. Life would be so much easier if I did not leave the castle. If I just stayed there and dragged out my perfect existence with father and brother and future husband. Raise a family of perfect little children and wear perfectly pretty clothes and attend perfectly planned ceremonies and speak perfectly sophisticated words and be the most perfect little daughter I can possible be. But, alas. Here I am.

"Isn't life so unfair?" I asked him as he walked patiently beside me. How he could still put up with my relentless ranting, I wasn't sure. But I sure as hell appreciated it. "You have to follow a certain path or else everything comes crashing down. Just every single little detail must be the way it is, and it cannot be adjusted because if you do, it just changes the order of the universe or something."

"I beg to differ," Ezreal murmured quietly. "I'd like to think life is quite beautiful.

Almost like an adventure."

"You're funny," I replied. "Almost hilarious. I can hardly contain my laughter." Another endless fit of giggles. "Oh my God. And you are so lucky. So fortunate. You have no idea."

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I like to go with the flow. Live life simplistically. If it happens, it happens."

"Yes, like when things just couldn't get any worse," I interjected. "Something else gets

shoved onto your plate. Another responsibility, another duty, another obligation."

"No one is forcing you to follow them," Ezreal responded. "It's your life. Do as you please."

"Ha!" I shot. "HAHAHAHAHA. I can't even breathe."

"You belong to a merchant family, right?" he asked. "It shouldn't be that difficult to

choose your own direction. You don't have to follow a map for your entire life."

"Oh brother," I continued. "If only you knew what I have to go through on a daily basis." I felt his hand clasp gently over my arm, as he lead me toward a sales stand. The city lights all around us felt so warm. The cobblestone sidewalk beneath our feet, the colorful, yet modest buildings, the rural decorations, the glistening lanterns and the stars embedded into the sky. It felt almost like a fairytale.

"Are you hungry?" he asked out of the blue."

"Extremely," I responded.

"Perfect," he replied. "You are going to love this. Two deluxe platters please, madame." The elderly woman managing the food cart quickly prepared our meals, in exchange for a few gold coins. I eyed the confections with curiosity. On each plate was a large slab of meat, heaps of potato, vegetables, fruit, and some ham, cheese and crackers. I took a whiff of the heavenly pile before me. It smelled so real, so delicious, so genuine. So much more delectable than the meals served at the palace.

"Follow me," Ezreal said. He strolled quickly down an alleyway, looking behind his shoulder to ensure that I was there. Laundry lines hung from window to window amongst the buildings above our heads. How peaceful yet lively urban life must be. I was surprised to see the blonde-headed boy leap onto a ladder, balancing one food plate on his head and another in a hand. He clambered upward. I grasped the rusty rails in both hands and followed his lead. The tantalizing aroma from the meal practically drove me over the edge.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"You will see soon enough," Ezreal replied playfully. "I think you are going to like this."

I watched him disappear onto the rooftop of the building as he hopped off of the ladder. I reciprocated his movement, and gasped at the sight before me.

Millions of brilliant, scintillating lights. Like sparkling jewels in the ocean. Demacia was so gorgeous at night. The view was similar to what I saw outside of the window of my bathhouse, but so much better. The roof was plainly decorated, but still possessed a quaint charm. What I assumed to be Ezreal's little camp was furnished with a small mattress underneath an overhang of tarp. A string of festive lights were draped over the tent-like structure. A wooden table was propped on the side of the makeshift bed. A leathery knapsack, bottle of wine, and slice of cheese impaled with a knife sat contentedly on the surface.

"Do you live here?" I inquired curiously.

"It's just a temporary sleeping place," he replied. "I travel from city to city, kingdom to kingdom, nation to nation. I just take what I can carry on my back to see the world."

He laid out a tattered carpet on the ground and invited me to sit by patting the empty spot next to him. "Are you going to eat?"

I nodded eagerly, and proceeded to graciously take the plate from his hands. He looked at me with a mixture of disbelief, incredulity, and slight disgust as I shoveled the food into my mouth. I gnawed on the meat like a wild animal, interchanging my consumption of it with starchy potato and fibrous salads.

"This is so… tasty," I commented in between gulps.

"I am glad you like it?" he countered, still eyeing me with concern as I continued to scarf down my meal. "I imagined you would have some sense of table manners being from a merchant family and all."

I snorted. "You humor me." I continued to clean my plate by snacking rigorously on the cheese, meat, and crackers. "Delicious!"

Ezreal has barely made a dent in his food as I have practically finished. I licked the paper plate like a dog, smacking my lips with satisfaction. "That hit the spot," I sighed. "Do you have any beer? Wine? Alcohol?"

"I think you have had enough," Ezreal chuckled as he too, swallowed the last bit of food on his plate.

"I am thirsty," I complained. Ezreal sighed with slight annoyance, as he got up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait here," he instructed. I nodded, almost too enthusiastically before he turned around to scavenge through his belongings. I turned back to admire the view before me. A warm, calming breeze whipped through my hair and my face. I would not trade this moment for anything. Everything was the way it should be. I spotted the Demacian palace in the distance, golden and silent in all its glory. It's funny how it remained asleep while the remainder of the town rustled with life and excitement even at this hour of the night.

"Here," Ezreal handed me a glass. I chugged it down, not even inspecting it to see what was. Sweet, yet sour. And suddenly a bitter aftertaste.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Some booze I picked up from Zaun," he replied, stretching once more. "It is quite heavy, so don't drink it too quickly."

I nodded in response, and continued to admire the Demacian cityscape.

"Are you ready?" he asked, after half an hour of me taking minuscule sips from the glass and letting out some "wow"s and "ooo"s and "ahh"s a the view before us.

"Yes," i replied. "Where are we going?"

"Why do you always have to know what the next step is?" he inquired. "Come on." He leapt up and proceeded to make his way toward the top of the ladder that was latched onto the top of the roof. I followed him downward again, back into the marketplace strip. We passed numerous sales booths, whether they were advertising the finest Demacian weaponry, cooking and dining supplies, silverware, military garments, formal clothes, casual wear, exotic foods from all over Runeterra, and spellbooks upon potions among scrolls to scriptures to everything that could possibly be sold under the sun.

I spotted a glint of gold out of the corner of my eye, and became instinctively drawn to it. It was coming from a sales stand toward the right of the street. Ezreal followed behind me, still slightly concerned. I honestly would not blame him if he thought I had some sort of mental illness. I found myself pressing my face against the glass of a jewelry case. A sparkling, golden heart-shaped locket rested on a polyester cushion that faced both of us.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"10 Ases and it's yours!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. A heavyset woman appeared from the darkness. She was embellished with golden and silver rings on her pudgy fingers. Colorful rhinestones that dangled from glistening hoops were wrapped around her thick neck. Bright eyeshadow and dark eyeliner and mascara dotted her cakey face.

Ezreal reached over my head and dropped several golden coins into the woman's fat, outstretched hand.

"It's all on me," he assured, giving me a friendly wink. Again, another blush. What is with these butterflies? Calm down. He's just being polite.

"Th-thank you," I replied, gratefully accepting a wooden box from the lady. I opened it to see the necklace in all its glory, glinting in the accent of the bright, bustling street life. "I appreciate it.. but you really shouldn't have."

"Shut up," he responded playfully, once more.

I shoved him in the arm, a smile as wide as a mile plastered over my face.

"Yay!" I murmured to myself. We started to exit the marketplace strip and into the darkness of the night. I felt so at home. So at peace. There was finally some time to breathe and.. relax.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I whirled around to see several Demacian guards, two on horses, and four more on foot, clad in iron armor and armed with weaponry.

"Run," I told Ezreal, grabbing his arm and bolting off.

"Wait!" Ezreal cried. "Who are those people?"

"Um, it's kind of a really long story," I laughed nervously, sprinting as quickly as I could. Ezreal followed suit quite easily.

"Should we turn around?" he asked. "It looks quite serious."

"Nope, just keeping running and don't look back," I responded simply.

"Did you do something wrong?" he inquired. "Are you a criminal?"

"Oh dear Lord," I muttered to myself. "Heavens, no."

"Then why are they chasing after you?" he demanded, his expression suddenly contorted.

"Well, you see..," I proceeded to explain before a soldier interrupted my monologue. They were several feet behind us. I began to question whether or not I could outrun a man on a horse.

"WE HAVE FOUND THE PRINCESS!" the leader of the royal guard sector informed several more searching troops.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I grunted, looking into another direction.

"Wait, what?" Ezreal asked. "A princess? I thought you were from a merchant family."

"Again, another really really long story," I replied. "Now might not be the best time to give you the rundown."

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" another soldier ordered. "AFTER THEM NOW!"

"Oh brother," I muttered.

"Hop on," Ezreal directed, kneeling down on the floor and allowing me to clamber onto his back.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"You run too slowly," he sighed. "We are never going to outrun the horses at this rate."

"Now, wait just a minute I will have you know that I am actually a very fast runner and have participated in numerous courtly activities so if you could be so kind to drop the snide remarks-"

Ezreal rolled his eyes. Sweeping me off his feet, he cradled me in both arms as he sprinted further and faster away at an alarming speed. Before I knew, we have apparated several feet away from where we were before. in a whirl of golden light.

"THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!" I heard a guard cry out in the distance. I felt his heart thunder loudly against my chest. It must have been very exhausting to run so far and carry dead weight with him.

Even when we lost the guards, he was still running. Over fields of grass, rural countrysides, hills over hills of wheat. We eventually stopped in the midst of a dense forest. The moon glistened through the vines of the jungle. He set me down gently on the floor and knelt before me, as I hugged my knees against my chest.

"Thank you," I replied quietly.

"Would you care to explain?" Ezreal exhaled, breathing heavily. "About the whole.. princess situation?"

"Well, I am not the daughter of the merchant family you thought I was.." I began tapping my chin with my finger. "And I am kind of.. royalty?"

"You think?!" he responded. "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place? Why did you lie to me?"

"Well it's not exactly something you share first hand!" I snapped. "And besides, I would sound condescending."

"You are one hell of a handful, you know that?" Ezreal countered, ignoring my statement and rubbing the back of his head. You could tell he was under a lot of stress.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I pleaded. "I didn't mean to drag you into all of this either. I just- I just wanted out."

We were now strolling through the elegant forest. "From what, exactly?" he asked.

I sighed, "An arranged marriage," I finally capitulated. "With literally the most awful, boorish, disgusting man I have ever met."

"I am sorry," Ezreal whispered quietly. "But you should have been honest with me."

"I know," I responded. "I am sorry. I just panicked."

"I forgive you," he replied after a pause. Silence followed the awkward exchange. I could tell he was keeping some distance from me. His stride was less composed and poised, even if his breathing has slowed down. We continued to walk side by side over a dirt trail through the enchantingly beautiful forest. The sights were absolutely breathtaking. Evergreen foliage sprawled over the vicinity before us. Streams and brooks of clear water poured over the nooks and crannies of the rough ground. The air was cool, fresh, and relaxing against my skin. Everything about our surroundings just carried a mysterious, cryptic feeling to it. It was refreshing if anything.

"I feel dirty," Ezreal sighed to himself. "There is a nearby clearing pond. I am going to cleanse myself there."

"Cl-cleanse yourself?!" I asked. "As in shower?"

"I am covered in mud and dust from all the running I did earlier," he explained. "It's only best if I could wash myself." His blue eyes sparkled ever slightly in the moonlight.

"U-um, okay," I replied. "I guess I can wait for you?"

"I believe the princess should probably bathe herself before she returns to the castle as well," Ezreal suggested. "You are also pretty grimy."

I blushed immediately. "Wh-what? I am definitely not getting undressed in front of you!"

"Who said anything about getting undressed together?" Ezreal mused. "Why? Do you want to?" A smirk began to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Sh-shut up!" I countered. "I never said that."

"Of course you didn't," he replied simplistically. I smiled happily to myself, glad that we have cleared the air once more with playful banter.

The remainder of the hike was absolutely wonderful, characterized by thoughtful discussion of completely random topics. Like our favorite colors, foods, songs, dances, childhood memories, beliefs, morals, philosophies- anything we felt like talking about, really. He was so easy to converse with. Something that I could never bring myself to get to with Jarvan. Every flirtatious remark, joking comment, sentimental story was countered with another. I had no idea I could bring myself to take a liking to someone so different from me.

"I guess we are here," Ezreal said, pushing past some willow leaves. We were now standing at the edge of a lagoon, in the midst of a forest clearing. Numerous tall, aged trees surrounded a crystalline lake. The entire scene just possessed a feeling of peace and serenity. A shaft of moonlight poured through an opening in the canopy of leaves suspended over it toward the middle of the pond. It almost felt like a spotlight shining down on a stage, except there was no audience. No one to judge, no one to listen, no one to criticize. It was simplistically divine. A medium sized waterfall cascaded into the lake from a mossy cliff that overlooked the miniature sea. Crickets chirped softly in the distance, and a musty, warm summer humidity cloaked over the scenery. I jumped as I heard Ezreal rustle with his clothing. He started by removing his outer vest and then pulling off his shirt.

"U-um, can you like um, like, do that somewhere else, please?!" I yelled, immediately turning in the opposite direction, folding my arms across my chest. "It's embarrassing to do this so suddenly."

I could feel his stare burning into my back.

"It's not even that big of a deal," he countered. "Just get in the water." I heard him kick off his trousers and then an ostentatious splash. The sound sliced through the dead of the night like a knife. I turned around. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked around nervously, and tiptoed to the side of the pond.

"Ezreal?" I uttered nervously. "Where are you? Where did you go?"

I saw the surface of the water break. Ezreal's bright blonde hair popped out, and his usually sincere face broke into a smile. He looked so happy.

"Are you coming in or what?" he asked excitedly, diving back into the water.

I pouted. "Can you please come back?" i shouted, trying to get his attention. He reappeared once more, now looking slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" he asked in a playfully ignorant voice.

"I just-" I stuttered. "It's kind of weird, you know? Like skinny-dipping and stuff. Can I just put my feet in the water?"

"Don't be such a downer!" Ezreal replied, spouting out some water from his lips. "The lake feels great! And if you don't want me to see you, there's a cave in the back that's shaded by willow leaves. You can go bathe in there, okay?"

I nodded reluctantly, still slightly unsure of myself. "Alright, but can you not look?"

He responded by disappearing beneath the water's surface once more. I carefully peeled off my cloak, and then my top and bottoms. I dropped my clothes into a pile next to the messy heap that belonged to Ezreal. The grass felt sharp and rough underneath my soft feet. Shivering, now only in my bra and underwear, I timidly stepped toward the water and dipped my toe beneath the surface. It was warm. Relieved, I jumped in and felt the waves wash over my body and cleanse away all my worries.

Ezreal was underneath the waterfall. I spotted the cave slightly toward the left, and clumsily swam my way toward it. Once I reached it, I gingerly parted the willow leaves and entered into the safety of the cavern. I stood up in the center of the small pond and undid my bra clasp and stepped out of my panties. Dropping them off on a rocky platform toward the side of the water, I started to rub my skin with the clean water. I felt so calm. I was now far away from the kingdom, far away from father, far away from Jarvan, far away from all of my worries and stresses.

"Lux!" I heard Ezreal shout in the near distance.

I jumped, and let out an uncharacteristic squeal, flushing red once more. "Y-yes, what is it?" I stammered nervously.

"If you look up, there are some vines on the walls of the cavern!" Ezreal instructed. "There are some flowers that release natural oils and minerals- they are really great for washing your hair and skin!"

"Th-thank you," I stuttered. I looked around, and indeed, there were plants on the sides of the cavern, budding with large blossoms. I squeezed the base of its bud, and sure enough, an aromatic, viscous liquid poured into the palm of my hand. I proceeded to comb through my wet hair with it, as it formed a sweet-smelling foam. I managed to release a satisfactory sigh, rinsing through my hair with the water and proceeding to apply more to my skin. Once my body was coated with nice-smelling bubbles, I dipped myself back in the water.

"You sound like you are enjoying yourself," I heard Ezreal say.

"C-can you stop?" I exclaimed. "Why are you listening to me?"

"You just sound really relaxed," he laughed. "Are you going to come out of there or not? It's no fun to swim around by myself."

"No!" I snapped back, a little too quickly. "I am staying right here. R-right here."

"Fine," he responded, trying to disguise the disappointment in his voice. "I was going to show you something cool, but I guess not."

"H-how cool?" I asked nervously.

"Extremely," he replied with conviction. "But I guess you don't want to see it, so.."

"i want to see it!" I shrieked, maybe a bit too loudly.

"Then come out," Ezreal coaxed. "I won't do anything weird, I promise."

Shyly, I waded through the water and parted the willow leaves. He greeted me with a bright smile, his cerulean eyes flickering with excitement and enthusiasm. Taking my wrist gently, he lead me through the pond and toward the waterfall.

"Wh-what exactly do you think you are doing?!" I demanded, trying to break my hand free from his grasp. But he was notably strong.

"Just wait and see," he replied. I quieted down. His shoulder and back muscles were extremely rippled- wait, why was I even looking there anyways?! Stupid, stupid.

"Are we almost there?" I whined impatiently.

"Yes," Ezreal responded, quietly laughing to himself, wading through the water. "Oh, look we have arrived at our destination.."

I looked up to see the towering waterfall pouring into the lake. It sounded loud, and quite intimidating. He softly pushed me into the crevice that it poured over, and joined me. soon after. I covered my endowed chest with both arms and tried my best not to make eye contact.

I shuddered as he tucked a piece of my wet hair behind an ear. "Why are you so timid around me when you are not dressed?" he chuckled playfully. "It's kind of cute, actually."

"Because it's weird, okay?!" I yelled back. "I am not used to stuff like this."

"Alright, alright," he responded. "Hey, I want you to put your head underwater and open your eyes. It's so unbelievably gorgeous down there, you have no idea."

I raised an eyebrow, still feeling hesitant.

"Just trust me," Ezreal assured, placing both hands on my shoulders. I yelped. His rough, calloused fingers felt slightly comforting and secure. I felt a metallic chain scrape over my collarbone. Looking down, I was surprised to see it was the golden piece of my heart-shaped necklace he purchased for me earlier from the marketplace. He made me feel so safe. Not that I would admit it aloud or anything. "Relax yourself.."

I held my breath before my head crashed below the surface. I felt him squeeze my shoulder, which sent another shiver down my spine. I suspected he was signalling for me to open my eyes. Once I did, I opened my mouth in disbelief. Beauty. Millions of corals and fish and seaweed danced amongst the currents of the water. I felt him guide me gently through the lake, my eyes tracing over this underwater world, taking in every single detail before it disappeared. I began to kick my legs, spreading my arms wide apart and floating peacefully through the waves. Everything was so pretty, so perfect, so untouched. I had no idea something so amazing like this dwelled just a few miles from the castle walls. How foolish of me. We eventually maneuvered toward the center of the lake, where the line of moonlight poured through. As our heads both penetrated out of the water's surface, I suddenly felt rejuvenated, awakened. As if something that was right in front of me this entire time has only now gotten my attention.

Ezreal's eyes continued to sparkle under the summer moonlight, emblazoning unspoken words and thoughts into my own.

"You are so beautiful.." I heard him murmur. He leaned in toward me, lips parted. I let out another timid squeal as his mouth met mine. It felt gentle, soft, innocent. His hands ran over my smooth skin and through my hair, slowly and delicately. My own palms ran over his chiseled arms and over his sculpted abdomen and chest. I felt his tongue enter my mouth as we began to kiss more passionately, expertly using our hands to glide over each other's bodies, exploring, feeling, experiencing, renewing. I pulled away after several exchanges, before being pushed back into him by the tickling waves. His hands rested gently on the back of my waist, but took me in once more toward him as I tried to resist. His lips were sweet, soft, so delicious. We continued to kiss, bathed under the moonlight, water swaying happily at our hips. I moaned almost inaudibly as he pushed my long, blonde locks to one side of my neck and proceeded to nibble playfully at the crook. I balled my hands into fists, pushing my hands into his open palms, squirming, feeling, taking it all in. No one could take this moment away from me.. not father, not Garen, not Jarvan, not even the palace guards..

My thoughts were immediately interrupted as I heard the familiar shout of a Demacian soldier and the galloping of horses in the near distance. I broke away from the kiss with a quiet popping noise, gasping to myself when I realized what was to come.

"I have to go," I whispered to him.

He sighed with a mixture of disappointment and frustration. "Do you have to?"

"Mhm," I responded, most likely even more unhappy than he was

"Promise me you will see me again," Ezreal replied, resting his chin on my shoulder, his arms wrapped over my stomach. It was so intimate, feeling his skin against mine, his hair tickling against my face.

"I promise," I responded. I turned around, cupping his face in my hands, examining his visage. He was so very handsome.. defined cheekbones, bright, ocean-like eyes I could lose myself in, and the most bright, unwavering blonde hair. We met once more in an innocent kiss, before he broke away and separated them.

He met my statement with a nod, disappearing beneath the water just in time for a member of the royal guard to push apart the willow leaves into the forest clearing.

"Lady Luxanna!" he exclaimed. "We have found you! GUARDS, I HAVE LOCATED THE PRINCESS."

I instinctively covered my breasts with my arms, crossing them over my chest.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Come, come, hurry and cover yourself!" the guard shouted. He placed a towel on the edge of the lagoon, disappeared back into the forest. I swam to the shore as slowly as I possibly could, looking behind me, trying to search for any sign of Ezreal. Anything. A sound, a voice. He disappeared as quickly as he came. A sense of overwhelming pain and sadness washed over me. I had to see him again. I just had to. I wrapped the towel around my body. I placed a hand over the heart-shaped locket, rubbing it gently in between my fingers. I suddenly felt more relaxed, more at peace. How is it possible to miss someone already.

"Are you ready, Miss Luxanna?" the guard asked.

"Yes," I replied simplistically.

He reappeared, guiding me toward the rest of the royal guard. "Your father is extremely angry," he muttered in between gritted teeth, as if I did not already know that. "His sire Prince Jarvan IV has sent numerous troops to search for you all over Demacia." Of course. That sounded like him. Only my future suitor would go so overboard, worried sick about his runaway bride. How tragic.

"Anyway, why did you run away? Did something happen? Were you looking for something? Did you fight with your brother again? Are you feeling okay, Miss Luxanna? You look a bit sick. And what were you doing in that lake over there? Why are you undressing? Why are you bathing yourself? I will have you know that the showers in the Demacian palace will suit you just fine-"

"Shut up, please," I said curtly, stopping in my tracks. The soldier held his tongue, nodding desperately.

"Yes, yes, just get into the horse carriage," he instructed. "Just wait until the King Crownguard hears about this! Oh, this is my lucky day, guess who is going to get a promotion!"

I rolled my eyes, as I stepped into the doors of a horse-drawn carriage, the threshold being held apart by two standing guards. I could tell the entire group of soldiers was entire displeased with me, as they murmured amongst themselves with grunts, groans, and hushed whispers. I pushed my wet hair out of my face, still holding the locket in between my fingers.

"Off to the palace!" I heard a royal guard say to the driver. I heaved a melancholic sigh, looking out the window the the forest disappear forlornly in the distance as I returned back to my personal hell.


	5. Broken Shards

"We are here, Miss Luxanna," a member of the royal guard informed, as he opened the door to the horse-drawn carriage. I hugged the towel closely to my body as I stepped out and toward the palace, looming menacingly before me. I did not want to think about what was to come.

"Your father is awaiting for you in the throne room, your majesty," a soldier informed me. "Good luck."

"Thank you, kind sir," I responded, maneuvering my way toward the entrance. The air was warm, yet anything but welcoming. I clutched the blanket tightly as I saw my father, King Crownguard tapping his foot impatiently, seated in his throne.

The soldier that found me in the lake quickly approached my father, kneeling before him.

"Your majesty," he greeted. "If I could point out that the squadron I lead in search of your daughter was the one that managed to locate her, and I was wondering-"

"Another time, please," my father interrupted, holding an open palm in the air. "I would like you to give me some time with my daughter."

"Of course, your highness," the guard nodded, hurriedly moving toward the exit of the throne room, hissing moderately audible curses at his lousy luck. I smirked, trying to stifle a giggle.

Once I heard the door slam behind me, I knew my fate was sealed.

"What exactly were you doing out of the castle during the evening time," he asked. "You were supposed to host the ball with Jarvan at your side, who I will have you know was extremely disappointed of your absence."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Answer the question, Luxanna Crownguard," he continued, his voice rising to a dangerous volume.

"I just wanted to leave," I replied honestly. "The party was too loud and bright and annoying, and I feel uncomfortable around Jarvan."

"It is not up to you whether or not you can leave the premises at any time of your choosing," he instructed. "You are not to leave the castle walls unless you are accompanied by either Jarvan, your brother, or a squadron of my royal guard, is that clear, young lady?"

"Yes," I responded. "Crystal."

"A member of the royal guard informed me that you were accompanied by another man," my father said. "Is this statement true?"

Shit. The soldiers from earlier must have told him about Ezreal. What to do. Holy crap. I messed up. Again.

"N-no," I replied, looking away from my father. "I wasn't with anyone."

"That's not for you to confirm," he cut back quickly. Snapping his fingers in the air, he ordered the leader of the original royal guard to enter the throne room. Oh crap. The soldier who was chasing me and Ezreal earlier entered the room, looking disheveled from all of the running he probably had to do earlier.

"Greetings, your highness," the guard smiled fakely, kneeling before King Crownguard like the good, obedient soldier he wa.s. He glared at me, frowning with the utmost displeasure.

"Hello, my trusted soldier," my father reciprocated. "My daughter denies your claim that she was accompanied by another man."

"Oh, she most definitely was with someone else," the soldier informed, providing the most detailed description of him possible. "He was tall, quite scruffy, I suppose, a head of bright blonde hair, wasn't wearing especially lavish clothing. I couldn't really catch anything else, your highness."

"Thank you, my trustworthy servant," my father nodded. "You may leave."

The guard nodded, as he shot another cold stare back at me before disappearing out of the door.

"And you believe him?!" I exclaimed. "I was not with anyone! I was wandering around the city alone."

"Luxanna, you are engaged to Prince Jarvan IV of the Lightshield family," my father explained slowly, as if it took time for me to process information, as if I was not already aware. "You are to marry him as soon as possible. You will not interact with other men, especially at this late of an hour and without my permission, is that understood?"

"Not really sure why I have to understand that someone else must control my life," I murmured to myself.

"Is that understood," King Crownguard repeated, almost bellowing now.

"Yes," I replied. "I understand."

"You are not to interact with anyone outside of the royal family unless I instruct you to do so," he continued. "You are not allowed to roam outside of the palace until after the wedding. You will be accompanied by someone of the royal guard, me, your brother, Jarvan, or a chambermaid at all times while you are transporting yourself through the castle. You will obey my orders, Luxanna, is that clear?"

"Yes," I responded. "It is clear."

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Luxanna," he resumed.

"I am sorry," I apologized, looking down at my feet. I meant it. I felt absolutely horrible about what I did. I shouldn't have done it. Or should I have done it? I don't even know anymore. I can't even tell the difference between right and wrong on my own.

"I am glad we cleared that up," King Crownguard said. "You are now dismissed. Jarvan is waiting to speak to you in your bedroom."

My stomach sommersaulted. No. Anything but that.

"I actually feel very weak right now, father," I begged. "I do not feel as if I can speak to him right now. Can this matter wait until morning?"

"No," King Crownguard responded curtly. "You are to meet with him now."

"May I be accompanied by a member of the royal guard?" I requested, my last beacon of hope, my last life ring.

"No," my father replied, crushing my offer. "He asked to speak to you alone. Please go to your bedroom."

"Okay," I obeyed meekly, strolling toward the staircase that lead to the resting chambers.

I tried to walk as slowly as I possible could before my stride was interrupted by my father.

"Quickly, please," he instructed. I did as I was told. I walked brusquely upstairs and ambled down the sleekly designed Demacian hallway. My breathing became more erratic as I approached my door. We were now only separated by a threshold. Me and my.. future husband, as my father likes to refer to him as. One turn of the door handle, one breath, one blink of the eye.

I rested my numb palm over the knob that lead to my bedroom. I inhaled deeply, squeezed my eye clothes, and turned, trying not to think about what waited beyond it. There my knight in shining armor stood, pacing back and forth by my bed. A chambermaid sat nearby, crocheting a doily of some sort. I could not really see out of the corner of my eye.

"Where have you been, Luxanna," he hissed in a voice as cold as ice. He barely even bothered to make eye contact with me. He was resting his hand on one of my bedposts, eyes on the floor. And he used my full name, which just made the entire situation so much worse.

"Out," I answered simplistically, removing the handbag that was strapped over my chest and laid it out on my vanity, quickly taking out the contents.

"Yes, that is quite apparent," Jarvan shot back like fire. "I am asking for your exact location."

"J-just in the Demacian marketplace," I replied, shaken by how dangerous he sounded.

"Were you with anyone?" he asked, stepping closer toward me. I tensed up, feeling the heat of his body advancing against mine.

"That's none of your business," I responded, shrugging off my cloak and draping it over a nearby chair.

"Of course it is my business," he replied. The way he sounded reminded me of the way thunder would rumble during a lightning storm. Dark, ominous, and foreboding. "Tell me now."

"Yes, I was," I said honestly. Why was I submitting to him so easily? Why was I telling the truth to this monster? Why was I even bothering to exchange conversation with him?

"Who was it?" he inquired brusquely. "Was it a man?"

My eyes began to well up. "Please stop talking to me."

"I am asking you a question," he replied, suddenly placing his rough, calloused hands on my bare shoulders. I shivered. Ignoring him, I quickly walked into my closet to pick out my sleeping outfit. My fingers trembled as I rummaged through my racks of luxurious clothing. I selected a tight, golden dress. It was silky, smooth, and soft, hugging my small frame. Although it was form-fitting, it was somewhat comfortable to rest in. I closed the door to my closet and removed my blouse and trousers from my outing. Folding them and placing them into my laundry hamper, I carefully slid on a new set of panties. I unclasped my worn out bra and threw it wherever, slipping on a new white lace one with silvery trim. The servant girl will take care of it. Wriggling on the tight, gold lingerie, I stepped out into my bedroom, walking past Jarvan and to my bedside table, pretending as if he wasn't there. My tactic was to ignore him until he capitulated and left. He eventually would, after all. Surely.

His eyes widened once he saw me appear in the somewhat suggestive piece. I gathered my golden locks into one hand and pushed it to the left side of my neck.

"So, was it a man?" Jarvan demanded, his voice escalating in intensity.

"I am not particularly sure," I responded, removing a magazine from my nightstand and flipping through it slowly, as if i was completely mesmerized by its contents.

"Do you not remember?" Jarvan asked. "What did he look like? Was he tall? Is he a commander of Demacia's greatest army? Why were you with him?"

"I do not recall," I said simplistically once more.

Jarvan became even more impatient. "How can you not remember what someone looks like directly after being with them?" Oh, right. I almost forgot. Jarvan was persistent.

"I am not sure, exactly," I countered nonchalantly.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Jarvan bellowed. The chambermaid, who was eyeing our exchange carefully, jumped at the outburst.

My breathing increased in its intensity, I gasped as Jarvan took me by the arms and slammed me violently against the nearest wall. Several books on a nearby shelf fell to the ground, and my lamp quivered on its nightstand. Pushing my hair out of my face, I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and looked at Jarvan square in the eye. I wasn't going to budge.

"I refuse to answer you!" I yelled back. I continued holding his stare, glaring back at him, my cerulean blue eyes meeting his tawny brown ones.

"You WILL obey me!" he replied. "You will do EXACTLY as I say!" His hand was now resting hazardously on my smooth, creamy thigh. I yelped like a helpless puppy as it slid upward, over the curve of my hips to the inward concave of my waist and onto my back.

"Stop it.." I blushed, trying to move out of his control. But he was completely above me, locking me in with his superior frame. "Please stop this now."

"I will stop once you answer me," he stated sternly, another hand gliding over my stomach and the other pressed against my sultry hips. I covered my mouth with my hand, looking over to the chambermaid for assistance. Someone help, anyone! Please. My heart sunk to the floor as she pretended not to know what was going on by continuing her knitting project.

I gasped as Jarvan's hands proceeded to run up and down my body, pausing to stop at the dunes that were my breasts.

"Don't," I begged, biting my lips, looking at him with his eyes. He wouldn't. He can't.

Jarvan ignored my requests, and proceeded to undo the straps of my dress.

"DON'T!" I screamed, pushing him backward with all of my strength. He looked shocked, almost humiliated that a young, frail maiden like me managed to push back a towering military commander like himself.

"Don't," I repeated. "Touch me." I folded my arms protectively over my chest, looking into another direction. Just not his eyes.

"Why were you with another man," he said. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. "Do you understand how bad this makes your father look? How bad it makes you look? How bad it makes ME look?"

"Yes, because everything is about how something or someone looks, right?" I snapped back.

"DON'T change the subject!" he shouted once more. The chambermaid jumped at his voice, her shoulder quivering and her breath quickening. You could tell that she was scared of him too.

I breathed in once more. "DON'T tell me what to do," I warned dangerously.

"Who do you think you are?" Jarvan protested, whirling around at my statement. "Do you realize how much the Lightshields are doing for the Crownguards by going through with this marriage? Tons. More than your little brain could possibly keep track of."

I snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"DON'T make me hurt you," he countered sharply.

"If you lay your hands on me again," I threatened. "I will tell my father. Let's see how stable this so-called marriage will be after that."

"You think he doesn't know?" he cackled meanly, pushing me back into the curtains. I stumbled, but managed to regain my balance. "He sees everything. How I touch you. How I treat you. He's turning a blind eye so that his kingdom won't fall into crumbles without the defense of the Lightshield family. I thought you were brighter than that, Luxanna."

My lips began to quiver. I won't cry. I couldn't cry. I refused to break down in front of him.

"So what are you in this for?" I questioned, defying him by maintaining his gaze. I wasn't backing down just yet. Not without a fight.

"What am I in this for?" he laughed, entertaining the notion. "What an interesting question, princess. I want stability. I want control. After all, the Crownguards are just another chess piece for the Lightshields once this marriage gets over and done with. As for you.." He stepped behind me and wrapped a muscled arm over my neck. "I want someone to make love with once I get tired and stressed. Someone to relieve the pains and agonies of the battlefield. A woman to keep me satisfied, to make other men jealous."

"A trophy," I accused.

"Somewhat," he replied simplistically. I froze at how shamelessly he mentioned the topic. "A prize, the woman of every man's dreams, but they can't have her because belongs to me."

I elbowed him in the abdomen and wriggled free of his grasp. "I belong to no one. Don't refer to me as if I am an object."

"But you already belong to me," Jarvan objected, beginning to smirk. He stepped toward me once more. "You'll come around some day, Luxanna," he whispered into my ear, his breath slightly tickling my neck. "One day you will be mine. And one day you are going to have to accept that."

"Not if I can help it," I played along, turning around and tracing a finger over his jawline. "What if my heart belongs to someone else?"

"Hmmm," he mused seductively. "Then I guess I will just have to steal you away from them."

"Mmmm," I entertained. "That will be quite the job." I pretended to moan as he placed his hands over my hips, sinking his teeth into the softest crook of my neck. As he proceeded to move his hands up toward my chest and cupped my breast, I immediately broke away and spun around.

"You're disgusting," I spat. "As if I will ever let you make love to me. As if I will ever give my heart to you. Don't you dare even entertain the thought."

He responded with a roar, grabbing the lamp from my nightstand and throwing it violently onto the floor.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!" he bellowed. "WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."

I watched in horror as he terrorized my bedroom, knocking over the bookshelf and stomping on the novels, ripping the curtains to shreds. He stormed into my closet, tearing every single piece of clothing off its rack, and slamming shelves of vases and glass decorations onto the ground. And I could only stand and watch.

Once he was finished throwing his temper tantrum, he strided easily toward me. I could only back up into the wall in fear, eyes widened with shock.

"I am your fiance," he breathed, his voice deadly. "Don't you forget it."

"And what a lovely one at that," I whispered back weakly. I still wasn't finished yet. He slapped me harshly across the face. I placed my hand over my cheek, feeling the burn mark under my palms, my breath quickening as I felt how hot it was. Jarvan stared at me, expecting me to break down into tears. The chambermaid was now huddled in the corner of the room, clutching her patchwork in her delicate fingers for dear life. He promptly left my bedchamber after I made no response, violently slamming the door. I did not move until the sound of his angry footsteps quieted down into silence.

Tears naturally flowed from my eyes to the bottom of my face. I sank slowly to the ground, lips quivering, shoulders shaking, my entire body quaking with emotional distress.

"Oh, Lady Luxanna!" the servant girl cried, rushing to my assistance. She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and dried my tears. I couldn't look at her. She was the one who stood and watched as Jarvan molested me. She didn't even try to intervene as he tore my bedroom into shreds. And worst of all, she just stood by and observed as he hit me. I was in disgust.

"Don't," I said as she tried to comfort me with her words and actions. They were all futile attempts to make up for not helping out earlier. I stood up and walked over the chaotic mess that was now my room. "Please clean this up. I will be in the shower."

She nodded rigorously. "Yes, your majesty," she responded. I nodded in response, and entered my bathroom, a luxurious hall decorated to the nines. The bathtub was like its usual self, golden and encrusted with jewels of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The tiles underneath my feet felt smooth and cold. The Demacian nightlife was now quiet. It was tired. Very much like me, of course. I unzipped the tight gold dress and peeled off my stockings. I kicked off my high heels and removed all of the jewelry, throwing it onto the ground. The maid will clean up after me. It felt good to just be in my skin. No tight corset or fancy ballgown or flashy dress. I filled the bathtub with water, at a warm, comfortable temperature. Tossing in several handfuls of bath salts and smelly aromas and scents, I stepped in, relaxing my body as the water enveloped my frame. I looked at the chandelier suspended from the ceiling, inhaling and exhaling. Breathing in and out.

I hated Jarvan. I hated him with every single fiber of my being. I just wanted him to leave, to disappear, to vanish, to be away. Why was he always here. My skin was bruised from his harsh gripping and pushing and touching from earlier. The area on my face which he slapped still burned like a fire. I looked out the window, at the millions of shining stars glistening in the night sky. I wondered if Ezreal was looking at the same night sky right now. I just had to see him again. Even if it killed me to do it. I left the bath after an hour or so. I was surprised to see my bedroom was restored to its original appearance. The curtains were replaced, the books were reshelved, and the clothes were rehung. Vases, glass decorations, and lamps were all repaired and placed back into their original location. Typical Demacian servant life. Always so punctual. I shrugged on a loose nightgown, relishing in the comfort and quiet of solitude. This will probably be one of my last few nights before I have to share a bed with Jarvan. I shut off the lights and climbed into bed, peering out at the moon that shone over my body. I missed him. I missed him so much. Clutching a pillow close to my chest, I managed to cry myself to sleep, a writhing pain beginning to twist unbearably in my heart.


End file.
